Lego Spongebob Squarepants: World's Greatest Jellyfish Catcher
Video Game Release Description Lego Spongebob Squarepants: World's Greatest Jellyfish Catcher is an all new video game coming to Nintendo Wii, Nintendo 3DS, PSP, PS3 and Xbox 360 this year on June 28. It's a Lego version and direct sequel to Spongebob Squarepants: Employee of the Month. Plot Summary Spongebob (Lego mini figure) wins the jelly fish catchers' award............so the Mayor of Bikini Bottom (Lego mini figure) decides to name him the 'World's Greatest Jellyfish Catcher'.........and Spongebob receives some blue tickets to Glove World for being the world's greatest jellyfish catcher. Chapter 1: Working at the Krusty Krab/quests in Bikini Bottom (Lego style) Spongebob (Lego mini figure) and Patrick (Lego mini figure) need to get a bus to Glove World.......which requires Spongebob (Lego mini figure) to search the entire town for bus tokens.........but 1st, Spongebob (Lego mini figure) must finish his job at the Krusty Krab where 2 starving customers named Leroy (Lego mini figure) and Jake (Lego mini figure) take their orders of the #s 6 and 8 specials. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) returns to Downtown Bikini Bottom and hears a rumor that the Flying Dutchman (Lego mini figure) hid a buried treasure at Goo Lagoon.............when he gets there........he finds that Larry the Lobster (Lego mini figure) has a shovel and pail.........but he won't let him use them............and Spongebob (Lego mini figure) goes over to Grandma Squarepants' (Lego mini figure) house to get a home made undersea pie that can distract Larry (Lego mini figure) long enough for Spongebob (Lego mini figure) to grab the shovel and pail. Grandma Squarepants (Lego mini figure) tells Spongebob (Lego mini figure) that she's making an urchin chip pie........but she's got no urchin chips to put in it. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) goes over to the Barg N' Mart where Mr. Krabs (Lego mini figure) is doing his business as a salesmen and has sold his own magazines..........and right after cleaning Albert's (Lego mini figure) boat mobile.........Spongebob (Lego mini figure) gets the urchin chips and finishes his plan. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) looks around Goo Lagoon and notices that the Flying Dutchman's (Lego mini figure) treasure is actually a treasure chest full of bus tokens. When Spongeob (Lego mini figure) returns to the bus stop where Patrick (Lego mini figure) was waiting...........SpongeBob meets Tom, the bus driver (Lego mini figure) who tells them that he won't leave Bikini Bottom 'cause there's a dark storm cloud up in the sky and he fears that there'll be a rainstorm on the trip........and to calm Tom (Lego mini figure) down.........Spongebob (Lego mini figure) gets a parasol from Dame Mackerel (Lego mini figure).............and they all set off for Glove World........but what they didn't expect was.......they were in real big trouble. Chapter 2: Stopping at Rock Bottom Spongebob (Lego mini figure) and Patrick (Lego mini figure) end up in Rock Bottom.........a town previously seen in 1 episode of ''Spongebob Squarepants........''due to a heavy rainstorm. Stuck at the bus station...........Spongebob (Lego mini figure) gets information from Tiffany, the receptionist (Lego mini figure) at the information desk and is told that there's a weather station down the street at W.S.E.A T.V...... Outside the bus station, Spongebob (Lego mini figure) runs across Fred (Lego mini figure), who's kicking a diet kelp beer can.........but Fred (Lego mini figure) claims that he's not doing anything suspicious. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) is told by the secretary (Lego mini figure) at the weather statio........that unless he's got business within that he can't walk around the station because the tours are closed. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) meets a repair man named Jojo (Lego mini figure) behind the building who is willing to trade some of his tools for a diet kelp beer (undersea pun on diet root beer). Spongebob (Lego mini figure) goes over to the Rusty Anchor and finds Mr. Krabs (Lego mini figure) and Squidward (Lego mini figure) in the parking lot. Mr. Krabs (Lego mini figure) is in so much pain on the ground right after having a kelp beer drinking contest with Patrick (Lego mini figure) and Spongebob (Lego mini figure) and Squidward (Lego mini figure) aren't strong enough to lift him into his boat mobile........and Spongebob (Lego mini figure) walks around inside and informs Big Mac, the bar tender (Lego mini figure) who's a very strong fish, of the situation outside.........and while he's gone outside.......Spongebob (Lego mini figure) gets Jojo's (Lego mini figure) beverage........which is actually diet coral cola in a diet kelp beer can. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) gets the tools and.......now looking official.......gets inside the station......he speaks to a weatherman named Gary Gulper (Lego mini figure) who's extremely stressed 'cause he's sure his machinery is broken right after displaying an area nearby that had perfect weather.........and he also boasts about building a machine that'll control the weather and tells Spongebob (Lego mini figure) about rumors that the current rainstorm is being created by Marlin, the undersea wizard (Lego mini figure), Spongebob (Lego mini figure) looks at the machinery and notices the area of perfect weather is a local undersea cave. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) takes his adventure there and finds this cave to be the home of Marlin, the undersea wizard (Lego mini figure). Marlin (Lego mini figure) is causing the rainstorm 'cause he's terribly upset about what Gary Gulper (Lego mini figure) is doing.........and he's feeling threatened by the weather controlling machine ever since controlling the weather was his job..........and Marlin (Lego mini figure) asks Spongebob (Lego mini figure) to destroy the machine and Spongebob (Lego mini figure) retrieves Patrick (Lego mini figure), who's falling asleep in Marlin's (Lego mini figure) hammock (Lego accessory), and returns to the weather station.......and the 2 best friends forever destroy the weather machine...........but not before Spongebob (Lego mini figure) helps Plankton (Lego accessory/mini figure)) make a television commercial for the Chum Bucket under the impression that Plankton was making a public service announcement.........and now satisfied.........Marlin (Lego mini figure) stops the rainstorm and the pair continue their travel to Glove World..........but right before that Spongebob (Lego mini figure) must face another task. Chapter 3: Back home to square 1 Spongebob (Lego mini figure) and Patrick (Lego mini figure) get kicked off the bus by Tom (Lego mini figure) for their crazy behaviour.......and are back in Bikini Bottom.........but they find out that Sandy (Lego mini figure) is building a rocket ship that she can take them to Glove World leading Spongebob (Lego mini figure) to tackle numerous challenges just as to prepare for the flight. Right after delivering Sandy's (Lego mini figure) lunch from the diner........Spongebob (Lego mini figure) realizes that he must first return home for his water helmet right before boarding the rocket inside Sandy's (Lego mini figure) treedome.............and when he returns home.........he finds a sea snake (Lego accessory) resting in the water helmet and Spongebob (Lego mini figure) decides to use Squidward's (Lego mini figure) clarinet to lure it out.......but however.........Squidward (Lego mini figure) is in a deep sleep right after taking Mr. Krabs back home to his house.......so Spongebob (Lego mini figure) visits Sardine's Sundries and grabs a pair of Dream Vision Goggles that allow him to travel to the dreams and visions of a nearby sleeping neighbor. At Sardine's Sundries........Spongebob (Lego mini figure) sees the owner (Lego mini figure) and now certain the 2 guys have previously met........demands to know his identity while he again denies ever meeting Spongebob (Lego mini figure)..........and he returns to Squidward's house (Lego structure) and enters his dreams and visions) where he is transformed into a Squidward look alike himself and grabs the clarinet (Lego accessory). Spongebob (Lego mini figure) goes to Sandy's tree dome (Lego structure) now with the water helmet.........and helps her find 2 oxygen tanks. Meanwhile.........Patrick (Lego mini figure) remains at the diner and obtains the record for the most sandwiches eaten at that facility........and the entire gang sets off again for Glove World.......but Spongebob (Lego mini figure)must cheer and laugh for excitement. Chapter 4: Bottoms Up Sandy's (Lego mini figure) rocket ship crashes........and they all get stuck in Bottoms Up........an up class town for the incredibly rich sea critters. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) must find oxygen for the rocket ship leading him on a quest for a fancy jacket just as to gain entrance to a local oxygen spring. Along the way he involves himself in the troubles of Carlton Ritts (Lego mini figure) who believes his next door neighbor, Cowfish Craig is stealing the golden coconuts (Lego accessories) from his golden coconut tree. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) is able to get inside Wild West Seafoods (Lego structure) which provides guests with jackets when they arrive without 1. Spongebob (Lego mini figure) insults Rodney, the cowfish waiter by ordering kelpy fries and a kelp shake.....and he gets thrown out right before anybody realizes that he's got 1 of the country western restaurant's jackets. Meanwhile Patrick (Lego mini figure) is on the search for a restroom right after eating junk food in the previous chapters which leads him to climb over the coral reefs' surrounding the oxygen springs........and right after the use of the restroom........Patrick (Lego mini figure) enjoys the springs 'til Spongebob (Lego mini figure) finds him and he realizes that he's not wearing his shorts........and he asks Spongebob (Lego mini figure) to retrieve them. While looking in the restroom for Patrick's (Lego mini figure) shorts........Spongebob (Lego mini figure), 1ce again meets Leroy (Lego mini figure) and Jake (Lego mini figure) who informs him that they like all of his help around the entire town........and the entire gang leaves for Glove World before the amusement park is closed. The Grand Finale: Glove World (Lego structure) The entire gang get to Glove World..........but the ticket fish (Lego mini figure) tells them that the amusement park is closed to make way for a fun wild party........and Sandy (Lego mini figure) tells him that it's their fun wild party........and they're allowed into the park where they meet all of the characters they met on their adventures.......and they ride all of the rides and play the arcade games and win a lot of prizes. Easter Egg Cameos and Secrets *In this video game........the 'Employee of the Month' game cover can be seen at the wall of the Krusty Krab in chapter 1. *Also in chapter 1..........there's a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy poster on the wall as well. Transcript Lego Spongebob Squarepants: World's Greatest Jellyfish Catcher Transcript Category:LEGO Spongebob Squarepants products Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images